Heartbroken
by ihavenocluewhythisismyname
Summary: After Starfire asked Robin if he likes her, he says no. This one is probably the best one I've wrote, to me. I really hope that you liked it. :D


Heartbroken

"Move, Beast Boy! Your blocking my way!" Cyborg complained, pushing him out of the way.

"Hey! Dude, I got here first!" Beast Boy said, pushing him back.

"Does it look like I care? I bought this sofa, I get to sit on it!"

"You didn't buy this couch! We all did!"

Cyborg growled. "I'll say this one more time. Get. Off. Of. The. Couch!"

"Make me!" Beast Boy said, a tiny bit scared.

"Oh, you want me to make you? Are you sure?" Cyborg asked, smiling evily.

Beast Boy shrunk back. "Um, no."

"Then get off of the couch!"

"Okay, okay," he said, backing off.

"Hello, friends, "Starfire said, entering the room, "Have you seen Robin?"

"Yeah, I think he's in the gym," Beast Boy said, obviously pissed at Cyborg.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she said, walking to the gym.

Ever since they came back from Tokyo, Robin and Starfire have became an official couple. But Robin barely even acted any different. He only blushed more often around Starfire, but not that she noticed. She was too busy figuring out why Robin stayed the same.

Right now, she went to ask Robin why he never paid any attention to her.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, opening the gym door.

"Right here," he said, waving his hand in the air.

"Hello, Robin," she said sitting on the bench.

"Hey Star. Wassup?" Robin asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

Starfire looked confused. "What does this 'shoot' mean?"

"It means, go ahead," Robin said, cracking a smile.

"Okay, um," Starfire looked down, suddenly embarrased, "Remember that day in Tokyo?"

Robin paused, unsure what to think. "Yeah?"

"Ever since that day, you have been acting the same around me. I thought that when a boy and girl are in a relationship, we're supposed to express the feelings to each other," Starfire said, blushing a little.

Robin sat in silence.

Starfire looked up at him. "Robin? You are okay?"

"Uh, Starfire. You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings."

"But you are my boyfriend. How am I to know how you feel?" Starfire asked.

Robin scratched his head. "Um, how about you ask me a question, and I'll answer you the best I can?"

"Okay," Starfire said, smiling. "Do you think I am pretty?"

"No," Robin said.

Starfire faltered a little. "Um, ok. If I left for a year, would you miss me?"

Once again, he said no.

Starfire's heart sank. "Ok. Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No," Robin said, his expression never changing.

Starfire felt lost and hurt. "But you do like me, right?"

"No."

This was too much for the Tamaranian girl to handle. She stood up, trying to control her tears, and siad, "Thank you very much, Robin."

Suddenly, the alarm bell rang.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled, running out of the gym.

Starfire sighed, slowly flying after him.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Red X is downtown," Robin answered. "Let's go!"

"Starfire," Raven asked, "are you ok?"

Starfire tried her best to smile. "Of course, Raven. I am always 'ok'."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

People ran all around the streets, screaming and running.

"Run all you want," Red X said, "but I don't want anything from you. I just want to know where you guys hide the money. The big ones."

"Freeze!" Robin shouted, taking out his staff.

Red X snickered. "Oh look, Robin thinks he's all mighty and tough. As usual."

Robin growled.

Red X stopped laughing when he saw Starfire. "Oh, so you brought your girlfriend along? How sweet, putting her in danger."

Starfire, still angry from Robin, became even furious. She flew forward and punched him in the face. "He is NOT putting me in danger!"

"Are you sure?" he said, wiping off the blood on his lips.

Starfire grabbed him and threw him across the streets, hard.

He grunted when he hit the tree.

She walked over to him and said, "I am more sure than you will ever know.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. "It's okay, Star."

"It is not!" she said, her eyes firing up.

Robin stepped back, stunned. "Star? What's wrong?"

Starfire steppes back. "Nothing is wrong."

"But Star-" Robin began, but she flew away before he could finish her sentence.

Starfire cried the entire way to the tower. She threw open her door and plopped on her bed.

A few minutes later, Starfire decided that is was best that she leave.

She packed a couple clothes and some snacks and left.

A small voice inside her head kept repeating words that she did not wish to hear. "He does not love you anymore."

Her eyes were filles with tears as she left Earth and to her planet Tamaran.


End file.
